And Many More
by PaperandQuill
Summary: Kira and Odo's relationship changes over the years as they celebrate Kira's birthday. KiraOdo


**And Many More**  
**2370**

Kira's eyes darted through Ops as she stepped off the turbo lift. The administrative heart of Deep Space Nine was relatively empty, only a couple of officers were on duty- two Starfleet and one Bajoran- a male. It was the lulling middle time between Delta and Alpha shifts. It was just the four of them but that was to be expected. Kira was always early. The Bajoran man nodded at her; she returned the gesture. She believed his name was Talrem. He was young, but a good officer. So far.

Tugging on her uniform jacket, Kira strode to the replicator. It was going to be a long day and there were only two things that were going to make it any better. "Kava roll and a Raktajino." The items sparkled to life in the alcove of the machine. Kira took an item in each hand and made her way to her station, letting the warm, strong scent of the Klingon beverage invade her senses as she did.

She thumbed the panel as she sipped the hot, potent concoction in her hand. Three requests had already been filed that morning. One in particular jumped out at her. She sighed in a huff under her breath as she read the request. Kai Winn wanted to commemorate the Sepral massacre on the station that year and the date just so happened to coincide with Gul Dutain's visit to the station. Kira rubbed her forehead. Someone was going to have to tell the Kai that a Cardassian's presence wasn't going to allow her to have her celebration. That was not a conversation Kira wanted to have today, especially not this early. But, she didn't have much choice. The sooner she got it over with, the better.

"Computer: open a channel to Bajor," Kira commanded.

"Computer: belay that order," a sharp baritone countered.

Kira's head whipped around. Ben Sisko slowly went down the stairs from his office with a slight grin playing on his face. Maybe the Kai had already gotten to the commander, forced her case. That didn't account for the smile though.

"Commander?" Kira said letting her tone ask the question.

"Major," he greeted, smiling even wider.

"Is there a problem?"

"Only that you're here, working."

"Excuse me?" Kira spat out. Just what was going on?

Sisko leaned against her console. The smile stayed on his lips and widened quite a bit. Kira cocked her head to the side; this was going to be interesting. "I said 'only that you're here, working'."

"Sir--" she began to protest, but Sisko didn't give her the chance to get any further.

"You know Major, you're a good officer," the commander interrupted, almost as if he was talking to himself. "You're more than competent, always assessed on the current political landscape- a trait I've come to realize is not an easy one to master. Not when the Cardassians are involved anyway. And to top it all off—you're always on time. Early in fact, just like today." Sisko gave off a slight "hmpf" and a twinkle danced in his eyes. Kira became more than slightly aware of the fact that the other three officers in the room were now staring. Though to their credit, they were taking great pains to make it look like they weren't –quick glances underneath eye lashes, only to have their gazes slam back to the consoles and pads they were working on.

Kira licked her lips. It gave her time to think, process, come up with something to say. "Uh… thank you sir."

"I'm simply speaking the truth major," Sisko replied as he laced his fingers together. "I do have one, small problem, however." At this, Kira's eyes peered together. What could it possibly be? Perhaps it was the Kai. Maybe, somehow, through some machinations, the religious figure had gotten her removed from her post. Winn Adami didn't have the direct authority, but certainly the influence.

"It has been brought to my attention that today is your birthday." Sisko turned to look at her; his smile had grown into a deep grin. "I was taken aback by this, as the information wasn't brought to my attention by my first officer. No matter," Sisko waved the comment away. "I can't have such an officer, not take time off on her birthday." Sisko leveled her with a gaze.

"Sir, this really isn't necessary. I have no qualms about working on my birthday."

"I didn't believe you would. However, you work very hard Major. You should take some time off and relax."

"Relax?" Kira found herself dead panning.

"Relax," Sisko grinned. Kira moved to reply, but Sisko held up his hand. "I can make this an order."

Kira sighed. She could tell he was having fun with this and yet was serious. She did like to arrive for duty early; she hated missing things. And besides that, she felt it was her duty. She i was /i the Bajoran representative to the Starfleet officer. That wasn't something she took lightly. Kira would put in whatever hours were necessary.

She hadn't meant to seem—unhappy or glum about her birthday. But, Kira considered herself to be a private person. And she'd never really celebrated the day before. What could she do? Kira's eyes met the commander's. She would have to figure something out.

"I'm going, but I have one question: who told you it was my birthday?"

* * *

Kira walked briskly onto the Promenade , her head looking in both directions. She had to talk to him, had to track him down and usually he did a morning walk through of the Promenade, and twice checked on Quark. Kira peered in the direction of the Ferengi's bar. The scheming owner was splayed over dabo girl, but there was no sight of Kira's prey. She sighed and walked towards his office. Eventually, he'd have to end up back there.

Despite herself, Kira paced in front of the doors. She could not believe that he had reminded the commander about her birthday. He, of all people, understood her need for privacy. In all of the five years they'd known each other, she'd never heard of him doing something so meddling. Kira prayed that it was all some misunderstanding. It was the only way to keep her temper down.

Round about twenty minutes of pacing later, her quarry approached. "Odo," she greeted with more thunder in her voice than she intended.

He seemed surprised as his eyes grew slightly wide and his gait slowed. "Major, I wasn't expecting you to drop by," he said trying to sound as efficient and pleasant as possible, no doubt.

"I wasn't expecting to be here either, but that's what happens when Commander Sisko relieves you for the day."

Odo looked back at her surprised as they both entered the security office. "Relieves you for the day?" he mimicked back in a surprise tone.

"Yes, because, as you told him, it's my birthday," Kira replied slowly as she leaned over his desk. Odo sat down slowly. "Odo how could you?"

"It's not what you think Major, I assure you," Odo began as he held up his hand. "It came out in casual conversation. Serves me right for trying to engage in small talk. Remind me to thank the chief later." The changeling grunted and shook his head.

"Small talk?"

"Small talk," Odo reassured. "We were in the turbo lift together last night. He commented on the upcoming changes to security because of Gul Dutain's visit. I made a comment on how it would be difficult, especially for you with your… birthday approaching. I did not intent for him to react in such a way. I apologize for any inconvenience." His voice was filled with sincerity and duty. His words took a bit of the edge off her anger, but not much. Kira sighed and felt her shoulders hunch.

Kira sat down in the seat that touched the back of her knees. Odo was quiet while she put her head in her hands. She had no idea what to do with the rest of her day. Out of nowhere, a thought a came to her.

"Get up," she commanded firmly.

"Excuse me Major?" Odo asked as she made her way to her feet.

"I said get up. If I have to have the day off, then so do you. C'mon. You're going to help me celebrate my birthday," Kira said as she explained the day's new mission. She stood there, waiting. Finally, Odo came to his feet. "Well, if you insist. After you," he said pointing towards the door.

Kira walked to the exit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile.

** 2373**

Odo paced outside the door to the O'Briens quarters. And every minute the parcel in his hand seemed heavier and heavier. He probably shouldn't have come in the first place. It was definitely a bad idea; she was bound to feel uncomfortable. More than that, he likely appeared very odd. As if on cue, a Bajoran security officer came his way. The young man tilted his head at Odo, a smirk upon his lips.

"Constable," the man greeted airily.

Odo's body snapped to attention automatically. His shoulders became rigid and he held his head high. "Deputy."

"Good day," the man replied with an upturned eyebrow.

"Hmpf." Odo watched him walk away. Odd indeed. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze back to the doors. She probably wasn't there, she was probably with i Shakaar /i . Odo nearly rolled his eyes at the man's name. After all, it was Kira's birthday. Why wouldn't she spend it with her lover?

Odo balanced the intended gift in his other hand and sighed. He purposefully blocked the image of Kira embracing the Bajoran Prime Minister from going any further in his mind that it already had. Suddenly, he felt very foolish.

"Well, I'll just leave it in her room then," he mused to himself. After entering in his security override command, Odo entered the quarters. A set of dolls were strewn across the O'Briens couch and manual on the proper care of Bajoran lilacs sat on end table, but there were no other signs of the O'Briens.

At the end of the sofa laid Kira's uniform tunic; absent mindedly, he ran a finger along its collar.

"Odo!" a more than familiar voice breathed in surprise. "I didn't hear you at the door." Odo turned abruptly. There smiling and draped in blue was Kira. Her hands were at her hips, no doubt due to the weight of the baby.

Odo felt planted to the ground. "I… I didn't think anyone would be here. I assumed that you'd spend your birthday with Prime Minister Shakaar," he explained, ending in a low voice.

Still smiling, Kira shook her head. "You know, what I wanted most this year was peace and quiet. So I decided to stay and Keiko and Miles were kind enough to let me have the quarters to myself." She paused and glanced off to the side. "You know, I think I slept 'til noon."

"Oh. That's good," Odo said, feeling lighter.

"What's that in your hand?" Kira asked as she gestured towards the indigo silk wrapped parcel.

"I almost forgot," Odo admitted putting his head down slightly. He fingered the dark silk. "This is for you." He held out the package like an offering and she took it, her fingers slipping by his as she did.

Odo watched out of the corner of his eye as Kira pulled back the folds of the fabric. A gasp hit the air and Odo raised his head.

"Odo—this is an Enprim candle. These are very rare. They're only made by one monastery in the Tozhal Province. How did you get this?" Her eyes were wide with awe and surprised. The lurching in his stomach settled.

"It just so happens that an informant of mine has a contact whose brother is a vedek at the monastery," Odo explained in a quick, detailed burst.

Kira held the candle to her chest. "Well, thanks to you my next year will be full of peace and prosperity, or so goes the saying when I light the candle."

Odo eyed the doorway. So far things had gone well. She seemed to like the gift, but he didn't want to push his luck, as the Chief had a habit of saying. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to enjoy your… candle," he remarked awkwardly.

He had taken three stiff steps towards the door when slim fingers caught his arm. "Wait. Odo, you can't leave yet." Before he could protest Kira led him to her room. A small table stood not far from the rumpled bed. Gingerly, she placed the candle in the center. Quickly, Kira went to a dresser and began pilfering in one of the drawers. Odo thought briefly of sneaking away, but immediately let the idea fall away. It was obvious Kira wanted to share something and who was he to deny her? It was her birthday after all.

A satisfied sound came from the other side of the room. Before he could turn to see exactly what Kira was doing, she was at his side. Smiling, she held up a lighter. Soundlessly, Kira took his hand and wrapped his fingers around the lighter. Laying her hand on top, she pressed down letting the fire come.

Odo let loose a small gasp as the flame ignited the wick.

"To next year," Kira saluted quietly. "May it bring all our dreams."

**2375**

Kira saw a bright red flicker beyond her eye lid. It was lit quickly, but steady in its blaze and caused her to stir. She breathed in deeply as she gathered her awareness about her. The hunter green sheets were cool against her skin, the pillows soft and inviting. She didn't want to get up, but she smiled. She didn't have to get up if she didn't want to. After all, it was her birthday. For one day the fate of Bajor and the Delta Quadrant didn't hang in the balance. For one day the residents and crew of the entire space station weren't looking to her. No war, just for today.

Kira smiled even wider. She began to turn over, to pull the top sheet further over her shoulder, when the bed creaked from added weight. Kira grinned but kept her eyes closed. Playing along was half the fun.

The weight lessened and soon Kira felt something sliver up her thigh, a cool, liquid that prickled the skin and somehow brought warmth. Burying her head in the pillow, Kira tried to keep her composure. He was making it hard though. The substance snaked its way up the rest of her legs and pooled in the small of her back. It pulsated against her muscles and uncurled a knot Kira didn't even know she had.

It grew, slowly spreading itself over her body like a second skin. As it flowed, Kira felt her body unlock and a gasp escaped her mouth. She bit her lip and turned her head to the side. The warmth all over her grew and Kira heard a tell tale swoosh that she knew all too well.

"Happy Birthday Nerys," Odo's voice congratulated. His voice was playfully calculated, laced with equal parts sincerity and seduction. Two years ago Kira would have never thought this side of Odo existed, today it made her smile.

"Definitely happy," Kira quipped breathlessly. Odo simply chuckled.


End file.
